


Indulgence

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: During their journey, Prompto and Ignis fall into a secret friends with benefits relationship unaware they are mutually pining for each other. Once the other two are asleep, they sneak off to the Regalia...





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous to be uploading smut >.<

Lithe fingers wrapped around his length, pumping in a steady rhythm. It wasn’t fast enough to bring about climax, but it was enough to keep him desperately wanting release.

“P-please, Iggy,” Prompto panted, arching his back into Ignis’ touch. He reached a hand out to touch Ignis’ clothed bulge, but it was swatted away. “Ig- nis… I need… ah, I…”

“Rather vocal this evening aren’t you, Argentum?” Ignis purred, leaning to close to Prompto’s ear. “I thought I’d made the rules clear, darling. No touching.”

“B-but-” Prompto’s voice cut off as Ignis’ pace picked up. He needed to touch Ignis because that was how he earned his rewards all the previous times they’d snuck off to the Regalia in the middle of the night. “Please!”

“Please, what?” Ignis asked, letting the words rumble in his throat as he thumbed Prompto’s slit. 

“P-please, sir- ah!”

“Good boy,” Ignis smirked, rewarding Prompto with a faster rhythm. “You look so beautiful like this.”

Prompto thrust into Ignis’ hand, fighting to find his release. All manner of lewd sounds tumbling from his mouth. 

Ignis hummed, his eyes hungry as he watched Prompto’s thrusts become erratic, which could only mean one thing.

“Ignis!” Prompto cried out, tears forming in his eyes as he emptied himself over Ignis’ hand.

Ignis continued to pump him, letting Prompto ride out his orgasm. He loved the way Prompto looked when his mouth formed the distinctive o shape and how his name sounded from Prompto’s lips.

“So beautiful,” Ignis whispered, admiring him. Astrals, he wished they could do this every day. 

Prompto blushed, looking down at the mess he’d made, but Ignis was already cleaning up all traces of their late night encounter so the others wouldn’t know what they were up to. He wanted to kiss Ignis so bad, but when they started this friends with benefits thing, they’d agreed kissing was too coupley. It was something he’d grown to regret every waking moment. He didn’t want to just be Ignis’ sex buddy anymore, he wanted to be his boyfriend.

“What do you want?” Prompto asked, licking his lips, ready for what he knew Ignis liked best. His eyes fell to Ignis’ generous clothed bulge.

“I don’t want anything,” Ignis responded, his voice back to usual as he disposed of the evidence into a rubbish bag, ready to throw away on their way back to camp.

“But I haven’t given you anything,” Prompto said, straightening up and tugging his clothes back into place. He bit his lip, wondering if he’d done something wrong.

“You’ve given me more than enough,” Ignis smiled. “Knowing you’ve enjoyed yourself is all I need.”

“But that’s not fair! I wanna touch you too…” Prompto’s cheeks flared. He tried reaching out for Ignis, but his hand was pushed back into his lap, filling him with disappointment. 

“Really, Prompto. I don’t want anything,” Ignis said, reaching for the door handle when Prompto pulled him back by his shoulder. “Prompto?”

“What did I do wrong?”

“Excuse me?” Ignis asked, perplexed by Prompto’s question. “You’ve done nothing wrong. What gave you that impression?”

Prompto looked down at his lap, questioning if he’d imagined the situation. This wasn’t the first time Ignis had stopped him from returning the favour, but it was happening more and more frequently. “Oh, gods… I’m awful at sex, aren’t I?”

“No. Prompto, you are a more than adequate sexual partner,” Ignis responded, not understanding where this was coming from given they’d been in this arrangement for several months.

“‘Adequate’? Isn’t that a polite way of saying I’m too small?” Prompto asked. He’d always had anxiety about his size, but it had got worse after he’d accidentally caught sight of how well endowed Gladio was after they all took a dip in a river. 

“Astrals no,” Ignis responded, resting a hand on Prompto’s lap. “Darling, what has caused this overthinking?”

“I’m overthinking?”

“A little,” Ignis laughed. He knew Prompto had a tendency to think little of himself, but he didn’t expect it to be a problem in their activities.

Prompto nodded. “Sounds like me,” he laughed weakly. “But why don’t you let me blow you anymore?”

“... It’s personal.”

“That’s really not helping my anxiety, Iggy...” 

“I suppose not. I apologise,” Ignis responded, relaxing on the backseat beside Prompto. “Know that you’ve done nothing wrong, nor have you offended me in any way. I rather enjoy your company and I look forward to these moments we steal together… The change in my behaviour is solely my fault.”

“You’re giving me the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ line? Iggy… that’s what people say when they wanna break up…” Prompto looked at Ignis, watching him for every tiny movement to give away insight to what he wanted. “Oh my god, that’s what this is, isn’t it?”

Ignis shook his head. “We can’t break up if we’ve never been together…”

“Iggy, please, don’t do this. I want to keep doing this! Please, _please_...” Prompto sprung to his knees with his hands clasped together to beg as his eyes welled up. He knew he was being stupid, but even if he couldn’t be Ignis’ boyfriend, he wanted to keep being his sex buddy. He lived for these moments, always waiting for their next encounter as soon as a session was over. “Iggy, please…”

Ignis blinked. He hadn’t expected this response from Prompto. “Prompto, I was only trying to think of you. If you want to continue this arrangement I will, I just wanted you to have an opportunity to leave if you wanted to do so… Things haven’t exactly been as they used to for me recently…”

“What does that mean?” Prompto frowned, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He hated breakups and for something that apparently couldn’t be one, it felt an awful lot like one. He couldn’t understand what had changed for Ignis, not when he still felt a rush of giddy excitement every time they sneaked off with each other. It was still hot for him knowing they could be caught by the other two, so he didn’t understand why it was different for Ignis. “What changed?”

Ignis took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders as he breathed out. “I did.”

“Huh?” That wasn’t what he’d expected.

“My feelings to be precise,” Ignis said, swallowing his guilt. “We agreed this arrangement would remain strictly no strings attached fun while we’re both single, but the longer its gone on, the more my feelings towards you have changed and I’ve come to realise that I can’t handle the thought of you with someone else… If this makes you uncomfortable, I understand.”

Prompto blinked, his heart thundering in his chest. 

Ignis hung his head, unable to look across at Prompto whose silence spoke volumes to him. This was precisely the outcome he’d feared. Before, he didn’t need to know if his feelings could be returned, but now he knew it was impossible. He’d been a fool. 

Ignis reached out for the door handle once more, not stopping despite Prompto reaching for him and he stepped out the car, shrugging out of Prompto’s grip who had clambered out behind him. “Prompto, please. I _can’t_ do this.”

“Ignis, you idiot, stop!” Prompto yelled, catching up to him and pressing himself against his back. He hadn’t expected Ignis to actually stop.

Ignis closed his eyes. He’d never heard Prompto raise his voice before. “Prompto?” he asked. His voice a fraction of the usual confidence it carried. 

Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis. “I love you. I really, _really_ love you and I’ve liked you for years...”

“You’ve… You’ve held feelings for me even before our arrangement began? But… I don’t understand. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You think someone like me would just say something this difficult when I thought there was no chance of it ever being mutual?” Prompto laughed, resting his forehead on the back of Ignis’ neck. “I love you, Iggy… And… I want to be with you. Properly, I mean. L-like boyfriends... If you, uh… would like that?”

Ignis’ lips quirked upwards as he turned around to face Prompto. His hand moving to cup Prompto’s cheek. “More than anything,” he said, leaning in to kiss Prompto. The moment their lips met, he knew exactly how he felt. “I love you too...”


End file.
